


纯白蔷薇，向梦而生

by SilentWater



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: 梅林有一双轻易俘获人心开满桃花的眼睛，而事实上他的口才要比流转的眼波更为迷人，与其说是发言，更像是一场不具名的表白。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 4





	纯白蔷薇，向梦而生

——梦之章——  
梅林从很小的时候就知道自己有些与众不同之处，他可以看见每个人眼睛里藏着隐隐绰绰的痕迹与轮廓，仿佛每个人的瞳孔都是一座又一座的舞台，在眼睑一开一闭之时上演着不同的光怪陆离的剧目。  
在逐渐长大的过程里，他慢慢意识到他所见到的东西是人类梦中残存的片影，有些人记得多一些，而有些人只能记得碎片般的图片，他用了很长时间来控制住自己的能力，不让自己无时无刻的都在看见各色各样的梦境，而与此作为交换，他自己的所有梦都会在清醒的瞬间被遗忘的一干二净。  
据长辈所说，千百年前，家族中融入过神奇生物梦魔的血脉，从而导致后代中常出现拥有异能之人，而到了梅林的时代，原本传说中可以凭食梦而生和无所不能的魔法力量，都在时间漫长的稀释后，只剩下了这双用来凝视现在的眼睛。  
梦的内容虽然看起来丰富奇妙，也无外乎未得到的希冀，和已失落的遗憾，所以，只要他愿意，他可以读懂所有人的内心，然而看得太清楚的结果，自是失去了本身就极难拥有的真心。  
年轻的女孩子们往往都会在被他说破心事时，若有所思的看向那双如紫水晶剔透的眼眸，说他虽然看起来细致体贴，说的每句话都踩到恰到好处的点，然而事实上他却根本无法懂得别人真实的感情。  
对于这样的评价，梅林也只得悠悠的叹息，再找些轻佻的话语将一切疑问都搪塞过去，接着仍是独自坐在安静的一隅天地里，继续乐此不彼的看着身边人翻腾不息的故事。  
但凡是个人，只要看多了轰轰烈烈的剧情，内心的阈值就会不断提高到强韧至不可思议的地步，他以这份被他命名为人类观察的行为为持续的兴趣，也意味着在他相比而言更显得平淡如水、无波无澜的现实生活里，更加难以找到拨动心弦的事情。  
——直到亚瑟·潘德拉贡的出现。

梅林很早就已知晓了如白马王子般存在的少年亚瑟。  
作为这所学校鼎鼎有名的校草，在各方面都堪称无比完美的亚瑟出现于无数少女甜蜜又酸楚的梦境里，毫无疑问的是对她们而言，亚瑟配得起一切美好的描述，完美如遥不可及的星辰，他是遥不可及的梦想。  
然后他在某一个最平凡的早上，第一次看到了晨光中真实的亚瑟，他顶着朝气蓬勃的眉眼，虽是同龄人，他亦是与自己完全不同的存在，在看到少年人清新透彻的眼睛时，他忽然觉得许是见过太多人的故事，导致心境都有些趋向于老人的成熟甚至迟暮，想到这里他用力抓了抓自己的头发……白色的头发虽是天生，但只要走在阳光下，也会反射出不逊于金发的光泽度来。  
这股较劲般的心思让梅林感受到了危险的气息，他淡漠的生活里即将迎来一阵风暴，漩涡的中心是亚瑟，漩涡的意义……还需要些时间的思考才能让他做出定论。  
梅林永永远远都会记得第一次看到他的样子，阳光沿着他的轮廓散落，在他身周镀起毛茸茸的边缘，而在风里沉默舞动的灰尘也变为染上光线的颗粒，似是带着温暖的蒲公英蕊吹向看不见的远方。  
即使过了很久很久，久到他已经很熟悉亚瑟在自己怀中睡起来的姿势有多么随性和糟糕时，那一眼的细节与心情仍然清晰如最初，他也与亚瑟提起过那个普通至不能再普通的晨间，轻描淡写间却是内心难得的惊涛骇浪。  
而此刻的梅林站在走廊的窗口，他心念微动，便合上眼睛试图看清亚瑟的梦境里有些什么内容，这样一个撩拨无数人心弦的人自己又都在想些什么。  
……一望无际的草原开满四季繁花，微微的风带着阳光的暖意轻柔抚摸着柔软的青草与花朵，少年独自一人站在视野的中心……  
梅林讶异的睁开了眼睛，复而露出了然于心的笑意，那些蒲公英蕊集体吹进他的心里，扎根长出连片连片的植被，挠得他心口发痒。  
是夜，梅林久违的拥有了一场能清楚记得的梦境，他走过一片片荒垠的山丘，脚下所经过的地方都绵延出盎然生机，然后他看到孤独的亚瑟捧着一柄长剑，在他伸手要将对方抱入怀中的一刻，梦境戛然而止。  
他醒来后望向窗外尚深沉的夜色，唯有繁星闪烁明灭不息。

在此之后，梅林与亚瑟的交集依然屈指可数，大部分的时候都是梅林作为芸芸的观众之一，坐在学校的大礼堂或是运动场上，看着亚瑟以主持人的身份站在舞台中央笑得如沐春风。  
每值此时，他都会想在之后的整整一周里，亚瑟将会走进多少姑娘的梦里，奇怪的是梅林时常于白天想起亚瑟，却在那一夜之后少年再无入过梦来。  
他想自己也许是忘了，也许是他真的没有来过，过多的留心绵延成漫长的思念，厚重的思念会慢慢累积变成一座走不出去的高塔，以爱为名困守住一个人的心。  
这场如同暗恋般盛大而寂静的情绪一直延续到了毕业之时，方才如花朵盛开后迎来晶莹剔透的露珠，滴落出一模一样柔软的影子。  
梅林以优异的成绩考入了某著名大学最优秀的心理学系，将于毕业典礼上作为优秀毕业生发表相关演讲，他将那些死板无趣的演讲稿背至滚瓜烂熟，却在临到上台前，看到了亚瑟柔软的眉眼。  
最后一次作为主持人的亚瑟依旧风度翩然，在迎着梅林登场时他们的手掌短暂交握，梅林听到他许是客套的台词，然而他的耳边一片鼓噪之声，因为眼中看到了亚瑟残存的梦境——  
时间倒退到三年前，亚瑟看到了一丛白如棉絮的长发，然后他再一晃眼，场景就转换到了现在。  
于是方才还在努力温习的文稿都在这一个瞬间里，被梅林毅然决然的抛往了天外，他望向台下密密麻麻的人群，亚瑟站在他看不到的幕布后面，但是所有的声音都能传到礼堂的四面八方。  
梅林开口：“那么，在此之前，请听我说一个普通人的故事吧。”

——花之章——  
亚瑟对于学校的另外一位名人梅林亦是早有耳闻，说是另外一位名人的原因……  
初入学之时，亚瑟即因为过于耀眼的美好形象成为了校园内风靡一时的话题，而后凭着优异的各方面表现直接奠定了整整三年的校草地位，在他毕业后这个位置就由新生吉尔伽美什接任，只是吉尔伽美什虽然亦是板上钉钉的英俊长相，然而所有人都在说到底还是亚瑟的脾性更加温柔可亲一些。  
如果说亚瑟是童话里走出来的白马王子，吉尔伽美什则直接跳过了青涩期，直接成为了教科书级别标准的暴君。  
亚瑟之所以对后来的这些事情也颇有了解，则是因为亚瑟的妹妹阿尔托莉雅与吉尔伽美什惊天动地的恋爱故事……  
——等等等等，这些都已是后话。  
梅林与亚瑟同期入学，事后回忆起来，亚瑟也只能想起开学典礼上，整片黑压压的人群里，唯独他一头透白如雪、像是小猫绒毛般柔软蓬松的发丝显得颇为出众，然后随着解散的令下，拥挤在整个礼堂的人都纷纷向四面八方散开，亚瑟试图再找到那片雪白的毛发时就已经什么也看不到了。  
接着梅林即以神龙见首不见尾的姿态存在于同学们的口口相传之中，他们都说梅林能读人心，一双如狐狸般的眼睛灵动如星，闪烁几下便能看清每个人心里的东西，少女们都喜欢同他说话，说他善解人意，每每说到伤心处都能被他哄得开怀大笑。  
亚瑟听到这番传闻时，眉目间虽犹是跟着同学们一起在笑，心里却摇动出另一番的伤感与意外的心有戚戚。  
他与妹妹阿尔托莉雅成长于最为常见的富贵之家，父亲尤瑟长期为生意奔波，往往只有管家阿格规文负责照看年幼的儿女，庆幸的是身边还有着数个一同成长的伙伴们。  
只不过再亲密的朋友亦会有争吵的时刻，原因到底是为了什么，他都已经忘的差不多了，想必阿尔托莉雅也无法记得，但小小的事情也会留下重重的痕迹，时间会扬起尘埃覆盖车辙，却未必能够掩盖住全新如初。  
他记得最清楚的是特里斯坦当时气鼓鼓到原本白白的皮肤涨得比头发还要红，他用尚且稚嫩的声音说着：“你们潘德拉贡家的人根本不懂人心。”  
当年的每个人都还小，这句话多半亦是素来爱胡思乱想的特里斯坦自哪里的书本或电视上学来，连他自己怕是也无法明白这样短短的几个字究竟意味着什么。  
阿尔托莉雅没有忍住，当即哭了起来，于是贝狄威尔拉住特里斯坦让他别再说下去，高文和兰斯洛特就赶忙帮着亚瑟哄起小小的阿尔托莉雅。  
孩童之间并没有能够坚持很久的愤怒，很快这部插曲也跟随着时间变为大家日后的笑谈，即使特里斯坦提起此事也都会颇为不好意思的涨红了脸，恨不得钻进红色的地毯，试图与自己如红宝石般的头发融为一体。  
后来除了与阿尔托莉雅同龄的贝狄威尔以外，另外三人也与亚瑟进入了同一所高中，在开学前夕，阿尔托莉雅和亚瑟单独提起过这桩往事，她叹了半天却又说不出什么来，亚瑟只好温柔的揉她头发，笑说不过十几岁的孩子又何必执着于几岁时的气话。  
阿尔托莉雅摇了摇头：“我只是觉得虽然当时的他是无心之言，但这句话也并非毫无道理。”  
亚瑟想，许是妹妹长到了年纪，也开始多了些胡思乱想的念头，便也只有笑着转过话题，说着今后等到了学校里，自然也会好好教育着特里斯坦，别再搞出同样的麻烦来。  
亚瑟就是如此突兀的想起这段往事，不懂人心者、太懂人心者，如两座对立的高山一样相对而望，中间是不可测的深渊。  
后来亚瑟在走过梅林所在班级之时，总会颇为小心又刻意的往教室里多看一眼，他往往都趴在桌上假寐，偶尔的在与其他人说话，微微上翘的眼角自有种轻佻的意味，却又看起来并非轻浮无礼之感。  
特里斯坦在私底下曾再度为那句话做过奇妙的注解，对每一个人都无差别的温柔是另一种无情的表现，潘德拉贡家的人拥有着太多的自我约束，你们给予所有人善意，却给不了那些人心里真正要的是真心。  
他懂尽人心，却唯独没有真心，也许他们心中的两座大山总有一日会共同倾覆，填平鸿沟，然后铺出一道平坦又曲折的道路走向彼此。  
亚瑟被自己陡然生出的念头吓了一跳。

时间驾着快马到达了名为又一次告别的驿站，亚瑟想起毕业典礼时，仍然要感慨着青春像是短暂的花季，有些人长成代表爱情的玫瑰，有些人长成追逐梦想的向日葵，更多的人长成泱泱成片的满天星，但无论如何都要盛放出一度的光华。  
而在那个一片混乱到天旋地转的毕业典礼上——  
兰斯洛特与桂妮维尔正式公开了恋爱关系，高文带头一堆人到处起哄，要求他们在校园中心难得使用一次的喷泉前接吻，特里斯坦已经蓄势待发要以竖琴拨出祝福赞歌来，乐不可支的亚瑟在笑得几乎站不稳之际，就看到水珠里映出一张张老师惊奇而无奈的脸孔。  
诸如此类轰轰烈烈的场景在学校的每个角落里交错上演，即使在礼堂里也会有大着胆子坐在一起牵起手来的情侣们，这样无休无止的狂欢在梅林做发言时，被推起了更为汹涌的浪潮。  
幕布连成巨大的投影，将亚瑟的影子也包容其中，以至于光线中心的梅林变得更加璀璨动人。  
然后亚瑟并没有听到那些一板一眼的陈词滥调，而是足以载入校园典礼车祸现场一笔的浓墨重彩的传说。  
梅林有一双轻易俘获人心开满桃花的眼睛，而事实上他的口才要比流转的眼波更为迷人，与其说是发言，更像是一场不具名的表白。  
“你曾经走进无数人的梦里，我只希望我也能走进你的梦里。”

——蓝之章——  
夜风清凉如水，将幕天席地的月色笼进稍有些冷意的房间。  
阿尔托莉雅蜷缩了一下身体，就感到自腹部涌起隐隐约约的饥饿之意，在挣扎过短短几秒后，她决定起身前往厨房寻找些零食。  
哥哥亚瑟的房间位于她走到厨房的必经之路上，往往这个时候的亚瑟应该都还没有睡觉，或是躺在床上读永远读不完的书，又或是在为了作业而刻苦，阿尔托莉雅会小心的判断过哥哥房间里的动静，再决定是否将夜宵送往屋内与他一起分享。  
原本不绝如缕的风忽而安静了下来，她捧着一碟和果子走到亚瑟的门口，然后听到其中传出极度不寻常的声音——  
亚瑟努力的压低着嗓音，一遍一遍的说着诸如“早些回去吧”、“路上注意安全”……之类含义明朗却又摆明了暧昧不清的话语。  
阿尔托莉雅又一次在人生的十字路口上徘徊过后，就立刻以很轻又很快的步伐跑回自己的房间里，接着她挑起窗帘的一角，正看见路口处闪过一个颇为熟悉的背影，月光撒在他如积雪般纯白的长发上，混着路灯黯淡柔软的光，居然反射出了一层温柔的粉色来。  
阿尔托莉雅点点头，将和果子全数喂到自己的口中——真可谓是一个惊天动地的巨大发现——只可惜今晚哥哥似乎有了更甜美的点心，这份由兰斯洛特千里迢迢自东瀛带回来的“很普通”的餐点便只得由她一人享受了。

阿尔托莉雅对于梅林与亚瑟之间的微妙关系从一早既有了隐隐约约的预感，在梅林作为自己家庭教师登门的那一刻，她就察觉到哥哥的态度露出了奇妙的迹象，当时的她还只有个模糊的揣测，而之后相处中所透露的细枝末节，都在昨晚的事件发生后，被串成一条红线，一头是亚瑟，一头是梅林。  
说起来，邀请梅林来为阿尔托莉雅做课外补习的主意还是由亚瑟提出和执行的，阿尔托莉雅想了又想，觉得真相已经在呼之欲出的边缘。  
尤其在第二天一早，阿尔托莉雅抢在阿格规文前就去整理亚瑟的房间，在睡衣细密的绒上看到了目标指向过于明显的白色蜷曲长发——  
于是她以意味深长的目光送哥哥出门后，就火速前往约会地点，迫不及待的要与男友吉尔伽美什共同分享这项石破天惊的大好消息。  
吉尔伽美什在外人看起来有着无数无数的优点，唯独有个不为人知的小小爱好，他喜欢一切烂俗到极致的言情桥段，在他堪比皇宫的豪宅里有一个秘密书房，珍藏了各种各样感人至深、狗血滔天的爱情小说，骄傲的王者甚至说过一句被无数人奉为名言的经典台词——“未在深夜为真挚爱情流过眼泪之人不配为王”。  
不负她所望的吉尔伽美什在听过她的描述后，立刻凭借自己惊人的阅读量脑补出了一段可歌可泣的恋爱故事——  
梅林与亚瑟从最初相见时就被彼此深深的吸引，然而世俗的目光让他们不知道该如何处置这份珍贵却禁断的感情，但是爱的力量可以超越生死，可以跨越空间，他们决定面对自我，于是双双陷入几要甜腻死人的爱河之中。  
然而由于这是一场无法公诸于世的恋爱，所以只有到了静谧的无人深夜里才是属于他们的时刻，梅林会将自己的长发编织成寄托着爱情的绳索爬入亚瑟的房中，他们浓情蜜意难分难舍，一夜一夜形状不同的月亮都能为他们的爱情流下星光一样璀璨的眼泪。  
然而在天亮前，梅林就必须抛下日夜思念的白马王子，不然他就会化为一片片花瓣灰飞烟灭，而亚瑟也将失去自己最重要的东西，那就是……  
“停停停！”阿尔托莉雅挥挥手阻止他继续说下去，她无言以对的抱住脑袋，片刻后干笑几声：“你最近是不是改爱好了，开始喜欢童话故事了……”  
“需要在深夜里偷偷相会的能是什么正经事？”  
阿尔托莉雅应了一声表示赞同，接着她努力斟酌言辞：“我只是有些惊讶，哥哥以前有过那么多仰慕他的女孩子，最后居然选择了梅林老师。”  
“我倒觉得没什么奇怪的。”吉尔伽美什提出了下一个有理有据至根本无法反驳的结论：“你想啊，你喜欢我，你哥喜欢梅林，你们是一家人，所以都喜欢男人这很正常。”  
阿尔托莉雅沉默，又沉默，继而沉默的吨掉了眼前的巨型芭菲。  
“与其小心假设，不如大胆求证。”吉尔伽美什继续提出富有建设性的意见：“只要光明正大的抓到现行，一切问题都会迎刃而解。”  
阿尔托莉雅狠狠咬下一口冰淇淋的时候，也许有瞬间挣扎过是不是应该把这个五颜六色的圆筒直接扣到吉尔伽美什的脑袋上。

在吉尔伽美什的提议下，他们特意在比原定的上课时间要晚上一些的时候走到阿尔托莉雅的家门外，午后的阳光热烈滚烫，甚至略微的有些刺眼的疼痛感，但两个人却无法挪动开注视的目光来。  
那是将来最常见不过的事情，却也是此刻最为震撼的景象，熏风拂过盛开的繁花，微雨洒遍满树的绿叶，都比不得眼前惊心动魄的画面，每一笔都恰到好处，每一个色彩都缺一不可。  
梅林与亚瑟在最为炽热的光线下相拥在一起，热烈而缠绵的亲吻着，金色的光照耀满身，拉出长长的影子如交汇的水流彼此贴近彼此融合不分你我。  
所有的一切在阳光下都会无所遁形，浓烈的爱情亦是，悠长的誓言亦是，纯粹的梦想如是，幸福的希冀如是，他们是这片天地里，这个时刻中，仅属于彼此心中眼中的唯一。  
阿尔托莉雅不知何时就突兀的红起了双眼，而作为爱情故事博学者的吉尔伽美什更是酝酿了半天，仍只是说出那句名言：“未在深夜为真挚爱情……”  
阿尔托莉雅立刻反手一掌想要按住吉尔伽美什的嘴，下一秒就被对方反客为主的十指紧扣做交握至不能分开的姿势：“看来今天的这堂课，是怎么样都上不成了，要不我们去看最新上映的……”  
时下热门的每一部电影都是各种各样的爱情大片，阿尔托莉雅无端端的打出一个寒颤：“我拒……”  
但是吉尔伽美什当然不会任由她说出反对的意见，直接拉起她向商业区出发。

——金之章——  
吉尔伽美什自称有着能看透一切的双眼，于是他在开学典礼上直接冲到阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡的面前，以无比拉风的姿态向她说道：“我已经看到了我们幸福美满的未来，所以放下你的骄傲与矜持，做我的妻子。”  
阿尔托莉雅面无表情的仰起脸来，以家长身份前来观礼的亚瑟见状不妙立刻小跑上前挡在两人中间，试图在妹妹可能失控之前阻止悲剧的发生。  
吉尔伽美什也被随行而来的其他人拉开，但是口中仍在继续嚷嚷着早晚有一天，你一定会同意的宣言。  
亚瑟也难得将脸板出了堪比西伯利亚冻层般坚不可摧的架势，他拉起妹妹的手，断然转身，头也不回的向着应该报道的教室走去。  
全程都保持沉默的阿尔托莉雅看了看还是一脸严肃到有些骇人的哥哥，再回头遥望已经被拖拉到很远的吉尔伽美什，他的脸在初秋的光线下模糊到看不清神色，站姿犹是笔挺如旗杆。  
如果在很久以后再回望一次的话，他们会发现，这场相遇就是最最典型的爱情小说的开端，既然有了开端，自然也要把故事写到完美结局才行。  
亚瑟在不久后将这场疑似闹剧的事件转而告知了梅林，对方只是很轻松的笑了一笑：“看起来，阿尔托莉雅接下来的校园生活绝不会无聊了。”  
接着梅林大而化之的拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，顺带趁机捏了下他因为不满而稍稍有些下垂的嘴角：“你放心，接下来的时间我都会好好引导她的。”  
“说实话，这件事情上我不太相信你。”  
梅林露出一个假装伤心的表情：“可我和你当时如果能够像吉尔伽美什同学这么勇敢，便不会浪费了整整三年的时间，亚瑟你根本不懂人心。”  
亚瑟感觉自己在一头撞死和拉着对方同归于尽的重大选择中迷失了方向。

三个月后，亚瑟成功验收到了梅林得意的引导成果，而这个结果让他差些又一次迸发出与恋人同生共死的悲壮觉悟。  
那是初冬的一个午后，天气尚还没有彻彻底底的凉下来，亚瑟刚刚喝完一杯暖意融融的红茶就听到了敲门声，梅林先他一步跑去拉开房门，笑着说起来：“阿尔托莉雅你再晚上几分钟，就得挨迟到的处罚了，要知道你的家教大哥哥学业和生活都是非常非常忙碌的……”  
阿尔托莉雅亦是连忙的敷衍着梅林疑似自吹自擂的调侃。  
接着吉尔伽美什爽朗的笑声穿过走廊直直的闯进了整个屋子，他穿着夸张毛领的白色大衣，金色的短发柔软的垂顺下来，最重要的是和身穿同色外套、、卷着蓝色围巾的阿尔托莉雅正十指紧扣着。  
在看到面部表情又一次僵硬如格陵兰岛终年不化的雪地时的亚瑟后，吉尔伽美什扬起漂亮的红色眼眸，将阿尔托莉雅的手抓得更紧。  
“哥哥大人您好。”他的眉眼里露出颇为挑衅的姿态：“我是阿尔托莉雅的男朋友吉尔伽美什，今天特地登门打扰了。”  
见到亚瑟脸色不善的梅林连忙试图打圆场：“以后我们大家都是一家人了，要不要先一起吃点点心喝杯茶？”  
亚瑟向他瞪了一眼，接着放松握紧的双拳，语意里有着被努力克制的不满情绪：“阿尔托莉雅，你先跟我过来一下。”  
阿尔托莉雅抬手轻轻拍拍吉尔伽美什的肩膀以示安抚，亚瑟将痛心疾首的无奈吞下肚子，先转身往屋子的深处走去。  
在带上门的瞬间，他听到阿尔托莉雅说：“你与梅林老师的事情，我都已经知道了。”

梅林的笑意仍如同春日里摇摆的鲜花一般浓郁，在目送亚瑟兄妹一起进入哥哥的房间后，他伸手邀吉尔伽美什来到原定的补习专用书房中，他早从听阿尔托莉雅的描述中了解过他的桩桩英勇事迹，也从她残存的梦中见过金发少年的各种模样，甚至很偶尔很偶尔连亚瑟的梦里都会出现这副嚣张跋扈的面孔。  
而当他真正出现在眼前的时候，原本碎片般的画面终于粘合起来变成一个完整的人，梅林并非不能理解亚瑟对他难以掩饰的排斥，却也明白他与阿尔托莉雅之间又缘何能够彼此吸引：“我曾听阿尔托莉雅夸奖过你是个很出色的孩子，只是亚瑟那边的话也许还需要些时间。”  
“我只是要和阿尔托莉雅在一起，至于其他人的想法都和这件事情没有关系，我们不需要考虑这些无关紧要的小事。”  
梅林亦知，吉尔伽美什在学校里一早便获得了“暴君”的外号，即使比之自己小上几岁，他身上所裹挟的气势却丝毫不逊于任何人，梅林颇为赞赏的点点头，继而说了一句可能是废话的劝诫：“但你又是否多少亦要顾虑下阿尔托莉雅的想法，那到底是她的亲哥哥。”  
吉尔伽美什没有接过这句话头，他对上梅林紫罗兰般的瞳孔，露出了一个奇妙的神情来：“你与我是一样的人。”  
梅林不动神色的转了转手中的笔：“你指什么？”  
“我看得出来。”吉尔伽美什的眼眸有着如蛇一般的锋利，他盯着梅林：“我们都对这个家里的人有所企图，我爱着阿尔托莉雅，而你的目标——就是哥哥大人亚瑟。”  
在今日之前，与他仅仅相见过一次的亚瑟曾对梅林说，吉尔伽美什的身上唯独有一样东西是值得肯定的，那便是敢于坦诚和面对一切的勇气，青春里的人到成长后往往会感慨这些年来多少亦有错过的遗憾、无奈的离别，大部分时候都是因为他们缺乏最可贵的勇敢。  
梅林不置可否的笑了起来：“阿尔托莉雅说，你的眼睛可以看见未来。”  
“我能看见的是我想要的未来的样子。”

如果把时间往回溯游一点点，将会发现这是个精心设下的圈套，阿尔托莉雅与吉尔伽美什合谋设计好了陷阱，让梅林和亚瑟一同走了进去。  
阿尔托莉雅提出以交换秘密的方式争取哥哥的谅解，待她如预料之中一样被亚瑟拉去进行掏心掏肺的谈话时，吉尔伽美什也进入了自己的战场。  
在进门之前，阿尔托莉雅还目光殷切的握住他的手：“你要做的是尽可能将梅林老师拉到我们的阵营，我相信你一定可以的！”

——蔷薇之章——  
花开花落都是有迹可循，一季又一季的花期伴随校园中源源不断的青春容颜已然更迭了数次，吉尔伽美什与阿尔托莉雅在大学毕业后便缔结婚约，继而共同奔赴海外继续为开拓新的事业而奋斗。  
在吉尔伽美什同阿尔托莉雅反复的互相迁就之下，整场婚礼的规模亦是简约温馨，却又在一应用物上都透着不肯低调的奢侈，阿尔托莉雅顶着璀璨的钻石皇冠，在大家祝福的目光中向着新的人生启航，坐在台下的亚瑟都不知不觉的被气氛染红了眼眶。  
所有的成长都伴随着一次又一次的相聚与别离，教堂响起震彻天空的祝福乐，亲朋好友都在为新人的结合欢呼和喜悦。  
他与始终都不怎么看的对眼的吉尔伽美什在仪式结束后有过一次短短的交流，少年原本还颇有些稚嫩的眉眼都已经变为成熟的轮廓，只是骨子里的骄矜也跟随着年龄益发的根深蒂固。  
“哥哥。”吉尔伽美什亦是难得如此称呼亚瑟，他摇了摇红酒杯：“我与阿尔托莉雅都祝愿你和梅林，能拥有幸福的人生。”  
亚瑟想吉尔伽美什许是真被巨大的幸福冲昏了头脑，连如此不符合他画风的台词都能说的如此顺口，他点了点头，颇为感动的端起高脚杯，将满满当当的酒一饮而尽——  
教堂外的花园散发着初夏繁花的香气，阿尔托莉雅盛大的婚纱也像是迤逦的白色花海般铺了一地，她把捧花塞到了哥哥的手里，亚瑟都未来得及说些什么，浓烈的醉意如甜腻的潮水涌起，将他所有的意识都一并吞没了。  
亚瑟仿佛半梦半醒着于无边无际的海上飘来飘去，一双熟悉而温柔的手掌带着微凉的风拂过他不知为何变得滚烫滚烫的脸颊，他原本被酒精刺激至显得鼓噪的心跳也慢慢平复至正常的速度，然后嘴唇上覆盖过一片柔软的触感，接着被轻而易举的探入，伴随着呼吸的节奏于舌尖优雅起舞。  
整个身体都放松了下来，他沉入越来越深的海底，暖流自四周涌来，缓慢在皮肤上滴落成细密的水珠，然而无法浇熄灼热的体温，与此同时，奇妙的舒适感自表面蔓延至全身，他听到自己的声音低回宛转，伴着梅林轻轻的笑声，在耳畔纠缠出绵延的丝线，织出一片剔透璀璨的梦，网缚住只有你我的天地。  
月光自摇曳破碎的水影中投射到亚瑟的瞳孔之中，渐渐停止了晃动，洋流也化为宽大柔软的床垫，他再摇摇头，终于彻彻底底的醒过来，自己和梅林仍保持身体交缠的姿势，对方的白色长发披散如烟云，如开出一大片绮丽的蔷薇，他忽而好奇心起，伸出手来轻轻勾起了一缕冰凉顺滑的发丝。  
梅林感觉到亚瑟的动作，反而又将手臂箍得更紧了一些：“你若是觉得累，还可以再睡一会。”  
亚瑟感到酒意还未完全散尽，无奈的摇了摇头：“趁人之危。”  
“但你方才看起来却是很享受的样子。”  
亚瑟决定不再理他，转头想把自己埋进被子里，薄薄的醉意就恰到好处的又翻滚而起，不多时他便真的如梅林所说，又一次熟睡了过去。  
梅林吻他额头时，看到了梦境的样子——  
亚瑟踏着初夏的风走进人满为患的大学教室中，无论过去多久，时间的雕刻刀都只是与他轻轻擦过，那双翡翠般的眼眸仍然清亮透澈，那张脸也一如站在高中毕业典礼时青涩而纯粹的漂亮。  
站在讲台处的梅林向他看去一眼，接着开始了自己的课前演说。  
“……伴随斗转星移，日升月落，无论是谁，都无法竞争过时间的速度，所有人都会逐渐停下脚步被它永远的留在身后。”  
“今天我们要说的是一个关于王的故事。”  
——梅林清澈而优雅的声线也一如既往毫无改变，午后的天气往往让人有着昏昏欲睡的感觉，亚瑟悄悄的眯了眯眼睛，再一睁眼就看到了十年前高中大礼堂中如厚重云层般堆叠的红色幕布。  
他坐在后台里，翻叠着手中的提词卡，梅林的声音由音响放大，在电波的传递中额外多出了几分缥缈的碎裂感，那样动听的旋律像是敲出一阵轻柔的安眠曲，亚瑟揉了揉眼睛，抬头就看到教室雪白的屋顶。  
“……爱情与梦境最大的相似之处，是它们的无所不在却无法真实触及，最大的不同之处，是爱情的永恒存在和梦境的转瞬即逝。”  
“你出现于无数人的梦里，我只希望你的梦里能出现我的样子。”  
——用词似乎与回忆中的那段发言有了小小的区别，亚瑟于迷迷糊糊间笑了起来，似是等了很久，又只等了一点点时间，红色的幕布徐徐拉开，梅林背对过已经空无一人的礼堂，万千辉煌的光线一应落在他视线的焦点——亚瑟的身上。  
这场梦剥掉了回忆里所有无关紧要的信息，唯独留下了只属于两个人的舞台。  
——亚瑟在梅林开口前就已经奔向了他的方向。  
——然后他们的声音于此重叠。  
——“我喜欢你。”  
——“好。”


End file.
